


i love you

by cherishtxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Cute Choi Soobin, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Nonverbal Communication, Partial Nudity, Soft Dom Choi Soobin, Sub Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishtxt/pseuds/cherishtxt
Summary: huening kai seeks solace in soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	i love you

Having once shared a single bedroom apartment between the five of them, the members have long discarded the concept of privacy around their living quarters. It’s not uncommon for one of them to barge into another’s room and make themselves at home immediately. For this reason, Soobin is puzzled to hear a reserved knock on his bedroom door as he’s drying off after a cold shower. He carelessly drops his towel onto the floor and rushes to put on some clothes before shuffling up to the doorway to greet the unexpected guest.

Upon opening the door, he’s met with Huening Kai’s stoic gaze. Kai has shown up empty handed, without his usual stuffies, blanket, or pillow. Soobin gives Kai a soft look, as though he already knows where their interaction is headed. Truth be told, it’s not hard to tell that something is amiss in Kai’s demeanor.

“Hueningie?” 

“Mm.” 

He wordlessly escorts Kai towards his bed, and they both have a seat together at the edge. Soobin sends a gentle smile his way. “You came all the way to my room to see me? Well done.” The praise washes over Kai pleasantly, reassuring him that the spontaneity of his visit is forgiven. “Listen, Kai-yah,” Soobin continues. “There must be a reason why you’ve come here. Beomgyu isn’t around tonight. It’s just you and me. Tell Hyung what’s on your mind.” 

Soobin looks at him expectedly, but Kai says nothing in return. Instead, he pouts his lips and whimpers very softly. Soobin reaches out to get a hold of the other's hands, quickly realizing that Kai is unable or unwilling to speak. Soobin can recognize Kai's struggle; he opens his mouth to force his words out but just ends up gasping instead. These kinds of situations have always troubled Soobin since he heavily relies on the input of others, usually verbal, when interacting with them. However, his priority at the moment is Huening Kai’s well being, and he doesn’t expect anything to get in the way of that.

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s okay. You’re doing so, so well.” Soobin’s hushed tone sends tingles down Hyuka’s spine, and it’s not long before his breathing evens out. “Hueningie, can I come closer to you?” He looks up at Soobin helplessly. “Squeeze my hands if you’d like that. If not, loosen your grip.” To Soobin’s relief, Kai responds by tightly squeezing both his hands and sighing softly. Promptly, Soobin tugs Kai by his waist to position him directly in front of the elder a bit closer to the center of the mattress than before. He slowly reels Huening Kai further forward by the back of his neck so that they can rest their foreheads against one another. Up close like this, it’s evident just how much Kai has grown since their trainee days. Not only is he shockingly nearing Soobin’s own height, but his features have gotten sharper and more refined over time. 

Truthfully, Soobin could worship the daylights out of Kai at a time like now, but that simply wouldn’t be appropriate. Instead, Soobin grabs a hold of Kai’s shoulders and says, “Take your clothes off and wait for me. I’m getting up for a moment, but I will be right back. Stay right here, okay?” Kai, never the victim of separation anxiety, has no problem doing what he’s told.

True to his word, Soobin returns in a mere twenty seconds wearing a generously oversized shirt in place of his previous black tee. He once again cutely smiles for Kai before turning out the lights and joining him in bed. Soobin sits on his heels, making him appear taller than usual. He cards one hand through Kai’s long hair, parting his bangs to either side of his head while lifting his chin using the other hand to stare into Kai’s dilated pupils in the darkness. Without warning, Kai begins to whine again, but it doesn’t startle Soobin in the slightest. “Good boy. Make all the noise you want. I’m here to listen,” Soobin encourages him. Kai continues to make needy noises at nothing in particular. 

While Soobin pets Kai affectionately, he progressively places more and more pressure atop Kai’s scalp, urging him to lower his body. It’s so subtle that Kai doesn’t notice what’s happening until his face collides with the mattress, his back bowed over his crossed legs and his head directly in Soobin’s lap. Here, he quiets down, curious of what comes next. 

Unexpectedly, Soobin pulls the end of his shirt up and outwards, lightly patting Huening’s butt as if to push him forward. “Get in,” he helpfully provides. Huening Kai doesn’t hesitate to crawl as far underneath Soobin’s shirt as he can manage. His head rests on Soobin’s chest, and half of his torso is pressed against Soobin’s abdomen while the other half doesn’t make it in. To position him more comfortably, Soobin twists Kai to the side and holds him upright by his back while letting his knees bend upwards, effectively making Kai small enough to fit. Safe in his hold, Kai feverishly nuzzles his head against Soobin’s chest and rubs his tummy with great conviction. All the while, Soobin maintains his hold on Kai’s body and sweetly sways side to side.

“Is it good?” Soobin asks.

“Good,” says Kai, surprising himself.

"I'm glad," Soobin smirks. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm proud of you, Precious." Huening Kai shuts his eyes, wishing for his breakdown to be quick and painless. "It's okay, Hueningie. You're safe. I'm with you." Soobin pauses for a second to observe Kai's response to his words. Kai has completely stilled, meaning he is probably processing an unfathomable feeling at the moment(one that he evidently can't explain). It scares Soobin to continue speaking; he fears taking it a step too far and breaching the boundary line he so precariously treads with Kai. Carefully, Soobin says, "Huening Kai, breathe. If it hurts your head, don't think. Just feel. I won't hurt you." As an afterthought, he whispers, "I love you."

The confession pushes Huening Kai over the edge, and he finds himself doused in an accumulation of tears which extinguish any amount of doubt in his mind. He basks in the glorious warmth that is Soobin's love. It's time to feel, not think. Kai listens to Soobin's heartbeat with a light blush dusting his cheeks. It grounds him in someplace other than reality- someplace warm and fuzzy. He can smell Soobin's natural body odor oozing past the scent of body wash. It's intoxicating. Kai gets lost in the sensations as he lies there, fidgeting with Soobin’s nipple using his thumb and index fingers. Then, he closes his eyes- though he wouldn’t be able to see either way- and gives Soobin’s chest a little lick.

Soobin sighs at Huening Kai's desperation for intimacy- a desperation that Soobin wouldn't dare leave unfulfilled.

“That’s okay, Kitten.” Those words permit Kai to graze his tongue across Soobin’s breasts once more. He licks every spot he can reach without escaping Soobin’s hold, even daring to suck on the skin here and there. He’s not quite sure why he does it, but it feels good, so he doesn’t stop until his tongue is dry. Instinctually, Soobin descends beneath the collar of his shirt himself and pulls Huening Kai into a kiss with no trace of apprehension in his actions. They stay connected until Soobin finally pulls away, neck strained because of the angle, and cleans up around the corners of Kai’s lips. He goes back in for one dainty peck, giving himself no time to linger before ultimately leaving Hueningie to his own devices.

Around an hour passes, and Huening Kai has fallen into a state of absolute pliancy. Though Soobin would never admit it out loud, it was getting tiring to support almost all of Huening Kai’s weight with just his one arm, so he decides to change things up a bit now that Kai is pacified. He removes his shirt completely, and falls flat onto the bed, dragging Kai down with him. He doesn’t pull the covers over the two of them just yet, assuming that Kai is hot from having been bundled up for so long. He just closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry that it may be a bit awkward to read. i tried my best, and I hope to improve. please let me know what you think :)


End file.
